I Guess Aichi's Jealous?
by Rin8799
Summary: No one but Emi ever saw Aichi mad. No one but Kourin and Emi now. (This is the one-shot request from Darkvader2015. Sorry if you don't like cause I'm writing this as quick as I could before I lose the idea)


**I Guess... Aichi's Jealous?**

Aichi is a patient boy. Everyone who knows him knows that. You could go and joke about him or say something that might hurt his feelings but he will just answer you with the truth or face it himself. No one really have seen Aichi mad. And by months ago, everyone is really curious of what could happen if Aichi is jealous.

Aichi now have a girlfriend. Tatsunagi Kourin, one of the Ultra-Rare's idol. No one was shocked, they knew Aichi had a thing for Kourin and it was plainly obvious for Kourin. Ok, it was a bit lie.

One person was shocked, who else other than Morikawa Katsumi? When he heard the news that Kourin and Aichi started dating, he passed out. He probably gone to Heaven for a few seconds because he seriously didn't show any sign of living. Through the hour after Morikawa woke up he had cried saying that Aichi stole Kourin from him.

* * *

"Good morning Aichi!" Kourin greeted. Aichi turned around still holding his bike tightly with his bag on the basket at the front part of the bike. They were in front of the Tatsunagi building. The very reason Aichi was holding Miyaji high school ground are far away from Tatsunagi building and that he wanted to walk to and from school with Kourin. One thing Kourin want to learn from their talk about this is that once Aichi is determined to do it, he is absolute.

And now it was their usual morning. Kourin sitting behind Aichi with her hands tightly circled around Aichi's waist so that she won't fall and Aichi pedaling them to school. What's not usual is what Aichi said on their way.

"Kourin?" Ah yes, her name. She convinced him to just call her Kourin and she loves how Aichi called her name so tenderly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you free this evening?" And that's where Kourin almost fled to Heaven.

With high anticipation Kourin nodded as she said, "Yes, yes I am free. Why?"

"Want to go on a date? Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Yotsue-san and Miwa-kun had recommended a cafe. It had a really good cheese cake there. You like cheese cake right" and there's another thing Kourin like. How, Aichi always know what she want and need without her repeating it twice. For the first time in her life, Kourin promised to herself that seriously have to thank Misaki and Akari later.

So... After the school activities around 4 P.M. Aichi walked with Kourin to the bike section. Talking about the school activities and what they hate or like, from the most interesting facts to the lamest opinion yet they both had a good time. Aichi put both of their bags to the basket again and started pedaling toward Kourin. After Kourin sat behind him and circled her arms again, he started pedaling to the cafe.

"Excuse me, table for two" and there's another thing she like about Aichi. Once they started this relationship, she noticed Aichi had always been ready and dominant. He would lead her and that's just how she would like it to be.

"What would you like for this afternoon?"

"A chocolate cake and vanilla milkshake for me and a cheese cake and chocolate milkshake for her, please" Yup, either Aichi knew from the start or he had just read her mind. But it's still sweet for Kourin. Their orders came and Kourin started taking bites on her cake.

"Is it good?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, it's really good"

"Then can I have some?" Yes, no one knew when or how or why but since he started dating Kourin he started being a bit bold. Not that Kourin hated it. She simply too a spoon of the cake and shove it to Aichi's mouth. Ah... An indirect kiss, one of girls sweet imagination.

"Aichi, let me pay the bill"

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you"

"Nope, I'll be paying this time. You've done way too much for me and you don't even realize it. This time, I'm paying and that's that" Kourin said. Aichi can only nod in agreement because he doesn't want his girl to get moody later.

Kourin got up and went to the cashier, just in time when a few boys came in. The boys got closer to Kourin obviously going to hit on her. Kourin faced the cashier away not wanting to attract any attention. But those guys are just persistent. The leader grabbed Kourin's hand tightly that it hurts. Kourin writhed and was about to scream. But another one cover her mouth. The cashier can say nothing and not much people in the cafe are paying attention. More bad luck, Aichi was facing the other way and he doesn't realized what is happening behind him.

_"Kourin-chan. So you're going to be my sister in the future right? Oh I'm just saying. Please do not make Aichi mad" Emi's voice resounded._

It was when Kourin visited Aichi because he was sick. Possibly Emi was the only one who ever watched Aichi get mad. So, Kourin is betting her all into this. When the boy who prevented her from shouting uncover his hand she said with high expectation, "I don't think you would my boyfriend mad at you"

"What? Why?" The leader said with a smirk.

'Well, sink or swim' Kourin thought. With her loudest voice to make sure everyone hear she screams, "AICHI! HELP! HE'S TAKING ME AWAY!"

and who would have thought. That our patient Sendou Aichi had just break a glass of chocolate milkshake right after he heard his girl scream? And that when he turn around to look at his girl, he have a glare that could beat... Does anyone know Kuroko no Basuke?! If you do, Aichi's glare has just surpassed an angry Akashi Seijurō.

"You touch my girl, you'll just have a bit injury. You hurt my girl, you'll go to the hospital. You take him away from me... _Have a nice trip to Heaven_" Aichi's blue eyes turned darker as he emit a dark aura around him. The boys was shock and was totally scared. They don't know what's happening, all they know, their bodies feels heavy, they fall to their knees and finds it hard to say anything.

"Yes, your majesty. Please do not hurt us. We are forever in your mercy. Please do not hurt us" are they muttering them or asking? No one knew. Because they are the only one feeling the tension Aichi gave. Even Kourin who was centered by them didn't feel the tension but she does saw it.

"Leave" Aichi ordered.

"Yes, your majesty" the boys ran out. Afraid their life would be taken away. Kourin after that, just hug Aichi tightly.

* * *

"Aichi?" Kourin asked. Yes, she asked. Aichi didn't say or even mutter anything since the accident a while ago. They were now sitting on the blue bike her hands around Aichi waist with the sunset color around. Kourin was worried since her boyfriend didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Kourin..."

"Wha- For what?"

"I lose control again. I once lose control because someone hurt Emi. It's like I can't control anything again. All I know, at the end all of them bow down to me." Aichi said as if he was guilty. He's not guilty, self-defense or saving someone else is not guilty.

"Why did you lose control this time?"

"Simply speaking. I'm jealous." And that's when it struck Kourin. This was the first time she saw Aichi jealous. Wait, why would he even be jealous? They were not flirting with her, well they were hitting on her. But he didn't even know that

"I know, why would I be jealous? He reason I want to take you to and from school was that lots of people is hitting on you everytime I'm not around. They were about to take you away from. I don't want that. I don't want anyone take you away from me" Aichi confessed. Kourin had thought, can Aichi be even more sweeter than this?

"You know Aichi. I like the kind you, the sweet you, the spirited you, all of you. That include the jealous you" Kourin said as she hug him from behind tighter. And he felt Aichi's stiff shoulder loosen.

"...Kourin"

"Hm?"

**_DO NOT TRY ANYWHERE AT ALL_**

Because right now, Aichi was not facing the road. He took his few seconds to capture Kourin's lips. Yes it was very dangerous but they are safe. Aichi probably knew they will be since he doesn't want to risk their life for a simple kiss.

"I love you" those three words that could make Kourin melt. Kourin hated the fact that she didn't get to see Aichi's face right now but from the way she saw how red Aichi's ears are, she knew he was blushing.

"...idiot, I love you too"

and at home, she was attacked by Rekka and Suiko who ask how her date went.

* * *

Author Note: this is for the Darkvader2015 who review at 'Yours' thank you for the request and the review. Oh and sorry for maybe grammar errors or words error because I made this fast. It just pass through my mind. I'm really sorry if it is out of character because I'm not used to write about Aichi and Kourin. Tell me what you think of the story! Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
